


我用什么留住你

by KabaKun



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, FIFA World Cup 2018, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: 小乌视角的意识流片段，又颓又丧。（旧文搬运，初稿写于俄罗斯世界杯之后。）
Relationships: Lionel Messi & Oscar Ustari, Sergio Agüero & Lionel Messi, Sergio Agüero & Oscar Ustari





	我用什么留住你

乌斯塔里大部分时间都是通过电视了解阿根廷以外的世界的。他在很久以前就发觉，他的祖国有种绝对的封闭感，像是某种孤独的自我流放。很像他自己。  
他曾到过不同的国度，见识过无数精妙绝伦的比赛，他自己甚至还参与了其中的几场，只是一回到这片土地，他便又成了一个人。马克西曾经调侃他道：这种时候你真是像极了阿根廷人。  
这里是被上帝遗忘的角落，世上什么样的悲喜都传达不到这一隅，反之亦然。

乌斯塔里看着屏幕里的那群人，有几个是他没有共事过的，其余大部分都是他昔日的好友。本应该能看到更多新面孔的，他想。  
镜头冗长而庄重，乌斯塔里看到他们脸上和前几场都不一样的表情，那是一种希望。是啊，他们绝处逢生，无论多少次都足以令人拍案。他总是很喜欢看赛前奏国歌的场景，因为只有这时，桀骜的阿根廷人才会露出被驯服的一面。  
当镜头停在那个人面前的时候，乌斯塔里清楚地看到他笑了，喀山竞技场的暖阳照在他身上，那把对于小个子来说怎么都显得太大了的胡子也闪耀着光芒，将他的笑意藏在底下，小乌不得不承认这其实很符合那个人的性格。  
站在那里的是里奥·梅西，他一生的朋友以及曾经的战友。  
虽然解说员没有提及，但连日的报道里不乏慨叹梅西以及他的队友们已经老了的报道，说实话，乌斯塔里自己基本是没有实感的，因为他曾陪伴他们走过了一段岁月，就算后来他已经不再是其中一员了，他也始终在他们看不见的地方见证所有。这道理就像每天看着镜子里的自己一样。只有在一场消耗极大或者对手极顽固的比赛中，他才会发现，当年的那个意气风发的自己确实已经回不去了。  
他不知道里奥会不会有同样的感受。大多时候他能读懂里奥的想法，唯独在踢球这件事上不能，也许没有人能。即使是在看到里奥留大胡子、纹上夸张的纹身以及笑起来眼角皱起的纹路时，乌斯塔里也不曾觉得他老了或者变了，他依旧在场上灵活地穿梭，勇猛地进攻，赢下一场又一场比赛，但乌斯塔里不会否认，时间确实已经过去很久了。即使里奥笑起来还是纯粹又腼腆，当年那个总爱含着棒棒糖、输掉游戏后会和同伴扭打在一起的少年，早就孤身踏上一条无人能企及的路，跟在他身后的是亿万人，那里面不止他的队友、他深爱的阿根廷同胞，还包括世界各国的球迷与非球迷，甚至还有来自未来的人。  
里奥确实走得太远了，但人们总说他走得不够远。

比赛似乎在一瞬间就结束了，乌斯塔里的欢愉、悲怆，向来像这座城市一样，忽然地来，忽然而去。  
最后他只看到他们脸上的沉重和落寞。他的前辈、他的英雄在采访时哽咽，那个球队永远的开心果又一次落泪，而那个一直被认为软弱的男孩只是站在那里，好像他在那里已经站了一整个世纪。乌斯塔里确实看到世界拉下了永恒的黑暗的帘，他已满脸泪痕。  
一切都结束了。一切才刚开始。

乌斯塔里不知道自己是怎么到床上的，他明明闭着眼，脑海里却零碎地飘起了蓝白色的纸片，它们越来越多、越来越密集，不留一点缝隙，最后竟坠落成雨点。出现在视线中心的是他和里奥、Kun，他们正在球场边一个放比赛用品的仓库里避雨。  
Kun对于训练突然被打断很是生气，于是在狭窄的仓库里倔强地颠起球来。里奥也讨厌被打断，但是这个仓库太小了，无法容纳两个人同时进行颠球，所以他只好乖巧地坐在一个木箱上，身边挨着乌斯塔里。  
小乌将手套摘下来，认真地擦拭上面的水滴。  
“谁能告诉我，咱们今晚的户外烤肉派对是不是泡汤了？”17岁的阿圭罗用黏糊的声音发问，脚下颠球的动作却没有停下。  
“如果你认为这场雨会停，或者被淋湿的炭还能点着……再或者房子的主人不会介意我们熏坏他的墙的话，还是有希望的。”乌斯塔里耐心地列出一切不可能实现的条件。  
“要不……”Kun将球停在脚背，双眼发光地盯着两人看。  
“不！Kun，你忘了上次我们溜出去被发现之后受到了什么样的惩罚吗？”一直沉默的里奥终于开口，如果世上有人能阻止他桀骜不驯的朋友阿圭罗的话，那么这个人一定只有他了。  
“反正闲着也是闲着嘛，啊…好无聊。”阿圭罗不安分地在小仓库里踱步，最后又开始了颠球。  
梅西始终抬头看着阿圭罗，乌斯塔里从他的眼里看到了倾羡，然后小乌听见里奥低声问他：“我是不是太懦弱了？”  
即使梅西故意压低了声音，耳尖的阿圭罗还是听到了，他用嗔怒的语气冲里奥喊：“你从来都跟那两个词拉不上关系，知道吗？你就是足球场上的王者！虽然比我差了那么一点点。”  
看到梅西露出一如既往腼腆的笑之后，阿圭罗又开始捣弄他的足球。  
“里奥，没有任何一种性格是应该被指责的，所有性格都是平等的，没有优劣之分。”也许从那时起乌斯塔里就预见了那孩子未来将要背负什么，“大家都会爱你的。”  
“那我呢？”Kun其实并不在乎得到回答，他只是不喜欢被排除在谈话之外。  
“你是太阳。”

随后，小乌从Kun的眼睛里看到外面的雨势逐渐减小，最后又变回洋洋洒洒的蓝白色纸片，他认得——他就是认得——那是05年在一个陌生的国度挥洒的颜色，那是他们最耀眼的青春；接着风吹散了画面，他们已经身处另一个国度，据说这个国家的人都很喜欢红色，但那年人们都在为土地上飘扬的蓝白、为异乡的他们欢呼。他记得那两个少年身披同一张蓝白的旗帜，并肩站在无数镜头前，人们赞叹说那是阿根廷的双子星，阿根廷的未来。  
但后来乌斯塔里找到了更确切的形容：他们是同一个星系里的双太阳，灿烂而悲壮。那是他在桑德兰俱乐部时，从队友推荐给他的一部电影里看到的，他很少看电影，也记不清里面的情节，只是当看到男主角站在沙漠上眺望天边双落日的一幕时，他瞬间就想到了自己年轻时的队友，那两个永远在球场上追逐的单纯可爱的家伙。  
那一年，人们都说那是梦开始的地方，但原来所谓的梦在当时就已停止了生长，奔跑的只是那群人，梦想从来没有跟上他们的脚步。

乌斯塔里想起那时的自己也曾勇敢而坚定，他偏执地相信没有任何人可以将他打败，直到后来他一次又一次地倒在了赛场上，才肯承认，打败他的，是命运。但那段极短暂的光阴确实为他黑白色的生命染上了最绚烂的色彩。  
那时的他们总爱聚在一起吃烤肉、唱各种奇怪的歌、跳不成形的舞（现在也爱，只是很难再聚了），等热闹过后，里奥会靠在他身上，Kun则靠在里奥身上。马斯切拉诺和德米凯利斯大部分时候都在注意着他们，确认没有哪个粗心鬼会受伤，而马克西只是笑着看他们闹，默默把一切准备好，然后又收拾好。萨巴莱塔喜欢学习各个国家的语言，特别是英语，而他本身也有着出色的语言学习能力，以至于聚会时总有人要他现场为大家朗诵几句英文。那些陌生又熟悉的语句乌斯塔里从来没有听懂过，但他记得萨巴莱塔最喜欢念博尔赫斯的一首英文诗，只是因为萨巴莱塔本人都记不太清，所以来来去去都只是念那零星的几句。  
他们在黄昏的郊外奔跑、追逐，直到精疲力尽瘫倒在草地上；他们在宁静的星空下喃喃细语，对着还有余温（小乌忘记是哪位不怕死的队友得出来的结论了）的烤肉架许下未来的心愿。当时的他们狂妄而自大，甚至以为自己可以对抗世界，可到后来才发现，世界早已将他们包围，他们哪里也到不了，什么都得不到，只能无止境地围着圈跑。没有人能从上帝的手里取走任何荣誉，除非他允许；没有人能从时间的指缝里偷走一点证据，包括它自己。

乌斯塔里睁开眼，发现分针只向前移动了几格，而窗外应该已是清晨了。他坐起身来，没有去拉开窗帘。  
房间四周依然是无尽的黑暗，但那一点都不比他经历过的那些可怕。他做了所有他能做的事，到最后都只是无补于事。队医曾遗憾地告诉他，有些人生来就是易受伤体质，他曾想问，那为什么还要给他那么多他连想都不敢想的殊荣，让他从出生起就抱着假的希望呢？  
为什么给予了这代人醉生梦死的开局，却一次次将他们推落黑暗的谷底？为什么明明赐予了那个男孩一整个时代，却不舍得给他一个来自故土的吻？  
命运。

他们曾在荷兰的土地上肩并肩地欢呼跳跃，在中国的竞技场上亲吻国旗；他们一次又一次倒在大力神杯的面前，失之交臂；他们绝望地离开，又毫无悬念地归来，然后更爱这支球队一点……然后他们一起老去，寂寂无名，而五月的太阳照样会升起。  
这是命运为他们写好的结局，人只能在其中加上连词，调换语序来安慰自己：  
“虽然他们无数次倒在大力神杯的面前，虽然他们绝望地离开，又毫无悬念地归来，虽然他们已经老去，但至少他们曾在荷兰的土地上欢呼跳跃，在中国的竞技场上亲吻国旗，即便寂寂无名，可以肯定的是太阳将再度升起。”  
何其圆满。

乌斯塔里在很久以前就已经不会抱怨了，也可能从来就没抱怨过，他认为自己得到的已经足够多了。  
他唯一想不通的是，人们究竟是在悲伤他们的悲伤，还是仅仅在想象自己永远不会有的悲伤呢？他们所爱的，究竟是他们，还是与遗憾为邻的他们呢？  
这曾经是乌斯塔里对那些为他们哭、为他们笑的球迷的疑惑，而现在也是他对自己的疑惑了——自己也只不过是这场告别的一个旁观者罢了。  
但至少乌斯塔里是离他们最近的一个，他从来没有走远，只是先于他们走了一段路。他知道那些热情、不羁、遗憾、愤怒、焦虑总有归于平静的一天，他们总会失去什么、得不到什么，而时间的洪流一定有办法将这些填满。

我不知道未来要去向何方，能去向何方；我不知道那时故土的花是不是还在开，但我保证我会一直在这里等你们归来，然后我们又会像多年前那样，奔跑、大叫、扑倒在杂草丛生的土壤里；我会给你们拥抱，即使它像布宜诺斯艾利斯的怀抱一样清冷而单薄，只因我早将炽热的灵魂交付于你。  
我会告诉你，我对你所有的爱的原因：是景仰、是理解、是保护，是你清澈的眼神、纯粹的笑，是你胜利后的欢呼、跌落时的背影，是你全部的意义。

曾经于巴拉那河上游徘徊了十数年的诗句，终于在这一刻传到了他耳边：  
“我用什么才能留住你？  
我给你瘦落的街道、绝望的落日、荒郊的月亮。  
我给你一个久久地望着孤月的人的悲哀。

我给你一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚。

我给你关于你生命的诠释，关于你自己的理论，你的真实而惊人的存在。  
我给你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴；我试图用困惑、危险、失败来打动你。”

（End）

**Author's Note:**

> *文末引号内的诗句引自博尔赫斯诗歌集《同一个，另一个》，“英文诗两首”其二。  
*感谢并想念给了我灵感写成这篇文章的小队长❤。


End file.
